The Darkness Within
by Lady Tavington
Summary: Finally, after such a long time of waiting, I've finally been able to put up the 3rd Chapter. Thanks v much to those who reviewed!!! Hope you like the new Chapter as well!
1. Untitled...help me think of a title!

The Darkness Within  
  
By Catz Kenobi  
  
Disclaimer and Summary put together: The Star Wars universe doesn't belong to me, blah, blah, blah, George Lucas owns them, blah, blah, blah. The plot of this fanfic is mine, though. It takes place a few years after Padme gives birth to the twins. Eventual Obidala, I guess. I dunno. I know there's a lot of Obidala fics out there, but I really think they should be together…it makes the story more interesting because Obi-Wan so follows the Code to the T. New character added, a young female Jedi Knight named Kaien Jinn (pronounced Ka-yen) who has this huge crush on Obi-Wan. She's 10 years younger than he is, and she has wavy red hair with streaks of white and these incredible sea-green eyes. I wonder who she could be, wink-wink. Anyway, on with the story.  
  
Chapter 1: (As Yet Untitled…help me think of a title for this chapter!)  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi set his jaw as he looked out the window of his quarters in Naboo's Senatorial Apartment at the garden outside. His former Padawan was playing around in the grass with his twin children. It was hard for Obi-Wan to believe that Anakin Skywalker had still gone off and married Padme Amidala Naberrie when he knew very well the consequences of his actions. What was harder for him to believe was the fact that the Jedi Council-or whatever was left of it-had chosen to let it go. He sighed and shook his head. A few years back, the whole Jedi Order had bravely gone to Geonosis to deal with Count Dooku and his cronies. Though the Jedi had fought bravely, most of them died. Only about 15 or so Jedi Knights survived. Of 12 Council Members, only 3 came back: Mace Windu, Ki-Adi Mundi, and, of course, Yoda. Obi-Wan could not face the fact that the Jedi's ability to connect with the Force was depleting, almost gone, just as the Order itself was now. He didn't think that this was reason enough to let some rules go. And yet, here was proof that the Jedi were indeed falling: the Chosen One of the Force, playing in the garden with his children. Obi-Wan let his shoulders drop. He was letting his mind cloud up again. This happened often ever since he learned that Anakin and Padme had gotten married. Ever since he lost his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, almost a decade and a half ago. "I'm getting too old," he muttered to himself as he turned away from the window. He decided that the best thing for him to do now, since he had nothing to do, was to meditate to clear his mind, but a gentle rapping on his window stopped him from going any further than 2 steps away from the window. He turned to see a small boy of about 6 standard years old with dusty blond hair and blue eyes knocking on his window, a wide grin on his face. At first, Obi-Wan felt annoyed that Anakin's eager little children yet again thwarted his plans, but after seeing the look on the boy's face, Obi-Wan's self-protective strictness armor fell away. He smiled at the boy as he opened the window. "Hello, Luke," he said. "Hello, Ben," the little boy said. His smile turned to a look of curiosity. "You look a little troubled today." "Don't I always?" Obi-Wan said, making Luke and himself grin. "Can you come out and play with us?" Luke asked. "Dad's going off again." "Going off?" Obi-Wan said, his eyebrow forming into a perfect brown arc as it went up. "Where?" Luke shrugged. "I don't know," he said, "his little com-stink-"  
  
"Comlink," Obi-Wan corrected patiently. "Yeah, that thing," Luke said, "Well, it beeped and he talked to it, and it was talking in this raspy voice and in really weird sentences." Obi-Wan nodded, trying to hide the grin spreading across his face. Anakin's children didn't know who the members of the Jedi Council were, but Obi-Wan sure did. And from the description Luke gave him, he recognized right away who had contacted Anakin. "I'm sorry, Luke," Obi-Wan said, "I can't play with you right now. I have to go too. I want you and Leia to come inside and stay inside. Don't go wandering about out here. You know how dangerous it can get when 2 children are alone outside, especially nowadays." Luke looked disappointed, but Obi-Wan knew that Luke and his sister were very obedient. Luke called for his sister, and within seconds, a feminine version of Luke had shown up in front of Obi-Wan. "Well," Obi-Wan said, "what are you two waiting for? Come in already." "We're waiting for you to get out of the way of the window, Ben," Luke said. Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, I won't get out of the way," he said firmly but gently. "Remember the last time you two tried to get in through my window?" Luke and Leia nodded at the same time, the same defeated look on each face. "Go on around the back and go straight to your room, all right?" Obi-Wan said. "If anything happens while your father and I are away, call for help. Don't try anything by yourselves. Your parents are going to kill me if anything happens to the both of you." Without another word to Obi-Wan, the twins disappeared to the right side of the window and from Obi-Wan's sight. He put on his cloak and took up his lightsaber. He then proceeded to look for Senator Amidala to tell her that he was leaving for a while.  
  
Obi-Wan found her in the library. "Master Kenobi," Padme said, smiling brightly. "What brings you here?" "I must apologize, M'Lady," Obi- Wan said, bowing. "I'm afraid must leave. But it's only for a short while," he added when he saw the protest on the Senator's face, "I should be back in at least an hour." "Where are you going? Is Anakin going with you?" Padme asked. "I'm sorry," Obi-Wan said again, "but I can't tell you where I'm going. Official Jedi business. I think. Also, Anakin has beaten me to our destination already." "Urgh," Padme said, "he's gone off again? Without telling me? When you see him, please tell him I hate it when he does that." "Oh, don't worry, Malady," Obi-Wan said, "I won't forget to remind him of that. He's probably sick of hearing me tell him that though." Padme smirked and nodded her agreement. "Well," Obi-Wan said, "I best be off. I sent Luke and Leia back to their room." "Thank you, Master Kenobi," Padme said as Obi-Wan bowed. Obi-Wan then left the library.  
  
A/N: That was crappy, wasn't it? I know, I know, but I'll try to make it better I promise. Now, if you'll just put your little cursor on the button my lightsaber is pointing to, and click on it…  
  
[]  
  
||  
  
|+  
  
||  
  
|+  
  
[]  
  
||  
  
||  
  
|| ----------( hehe, my lightsaber…  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
\/ 


	2. Curious Events

The Darkness Within  
  
By Armi-Kandra Kenobi  
  
Disclaimer: oh, so you really wanna see the disclaimer huh? Go back to chapter 1.  
  
Chapter 2: Curious Events  
  
Anakin got off his speeder and was about to enter through the door of the old Senatorial Apartment, which now served as the temporary hideaway of the Jedi, when he heard a noise behind him, approaching him fast. He turned to see another speeder coming his way. He breathed out heavily, but he wasn't surprised. The speeder came to a stop beside him, and Obi-Wan Kenobi got off. "I knew it," Anakin muttered. "It was Leia, wasn't it? Leia the Tattletale, just like her mother." "No, actually," Obi-Wan said, "It was Luke. He told me how your little 'com-stink' beeped and you talked to it and how it talked in a raspy voice and weird sentences." Anakin smirked. To hear Obi-Wan talk this way was always a relief. It helped to know that he wasn't being serious at the time. "What's this all about?" Obi-Wan said, getting down to business right away. He was never really one to beat around the bush. "I'm not sure, Obi-Wan," Anakin said. "Master Yoda said he needed to see me immediately. He said it was very urgent, but I'm not exactly sure what 'it' is." Obi-Wan nodded, a calculating look on his face. "I see," he said. "Well, the only way to be sure is to go inside and ask him, then, isn't it?" Anakin nodded. Together, the 2 Jedi walked into the building, with Obi-Wan looking around for anything suspicious.  
  
It was quiet when they entered the building. Too quiet, Obi-Wan thought. "Something doesn't feel right," he said aloud. "Even the Temple was never this quiet." "You're right," Anakin said. "Of course, I'm right," Obi-Wan said as the 2 of them continued to walk on, their footsteps echoing off the walls. "Maybe it's just for a while," Anakin said. "Don't let your guard down, Anakin," Obi-Wan said. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Anakin nod. They walked on quietly for a few minutes until something invaded Obi-Wan's mind. A voice. Crying out his name. Obi-Wan recognized the voice right away. "Now I know something's wrong," Obi-Wan said. "Why?" Anakin said. "I heard Kaien," Obi-Wan answered. "I didn't hear anything," Anakin said. "Broaden your mind, young one," Obi-Wan said. Another call invaded, but this time, Anakin caught it too. "Where could she be?" Obi-Wan said. "She's usually the first one to greet us. Where is she? Where's everybody?" They heard the voice again, this time asking for help. "Kaien, where are you?" Obi-Wan asked, a note of exasperation and concern in his tone, one that Anakin rarely heard. In my quarters! Hurry! Came the answer. Obi-Wan and Anakin broke into a run, taking the stairs instead of a lift up to the third floor of the tall building. Once they found Kaien's quarters, Anakin tried the door, which was locked. Obi-Wan tried to kick it in, but the door wouldn't budge. He then whipped out his lightsaber, igniting it and piercing the door with it, creating a hole big enough for them to climb through. He used the Force to pull it out and throw it out of the way then he and Anakin barged through the hole. They found Kaien on the floor, bound and gagged. "Kaien!" Obi-Wan said. He and Anakin then proceeded to untie her. "Thank goodness you're both here!" Kaien said. "What's the matter?" Anakin asked. "Why did Master Yoda send for me?" "Master Yoda sent for you?" Kaien said, her eyebrow rising. "Yes," Anakin said, "he told me to come here. He said it was urgent." "But," Kaien said, a frown crossing her young face. "But Master Yoda isn't here." "He's not?" Obi-Wan and Anakin said together. "No," Kaien said. "He went to Coruscant just yesterday to talk with the Supreme Chancellor. Chancellor Palpatine contacted him saying there was something they needed to talk about urgently." "That's not possible," Obi-Wan said. "Chancellor Palpatine is here. He arrived 2 days ago. I myself escorted him from the hangar to the Senatorial Apartment." "Something fishy's going on here," Kaien said but her sentence stopped abruptly. Obi-Wan's eyes started roving about slowly, as if he thought there was something there. Anakin and Kaien were doing the same. "The place is too quiet," Anakin said. "What happened here, K?" Kaien shook her head. "Honestly," she said, her accented voice sounding all too familiar to Obi-Wan, "I'm not sure." Obi- Wan cringed inwardly. Kaien's voice was always soothing as she had always been a good friend, but since Qui-Gon died, he found her voice to be as disturbing as it was comforting. Nevertheless, he still listened to every word she said, as that disturbing quality could also become as some sort of relief from the memory of his Master. Yes, he still listened, just as he was listening now. "All I know is that these strange figures came into my room through the door and bound and gagged me. They also let off some sleeping gas in here, so I was knocked out for a while, a few seconds, maybe, but in those precious few seconds they had done so much. They must have taken a few things. I don't know if anyone else is hurt or still asleep. I have a feeling Dooku has something to do with this." "Or that Lord Sidious," Anakin said, making Obi-Wan turn a puzzled look at him. "Or both," Anakin continued. "One of them might be working for the other." "You really believe this Lord Sidious even exists?" Obi-Wan said. "Well," Anakin said, "what Count Dooku said about him controlling most of the Senate makes a lot of sense." "Yes," Obi-Wan said, "but that doesn't mean it's true." "That doesn't mean it ISN'T true," Kaien said. Obi-Wan sighed. "You too?" he said. "I see this argument isn't going to go anywhere. We should check around the building for the others, and see what they're story is." Kaien and Anakin nodded. Much to Kaien's relief, those who had invaded her room had not seen her lightsaber, which she had cleverly attached to the ceiling of the room. As she and Obi-Wan followed Anakin out of the room, she put her arm out, calling the lightsaber to her hand with the Force. It flew right into her hand just as she stepped out of the hole that Obi-Wan made through the door.  
  
A/N: To be continued. Betcha those who didn't read the disclaimer on Chapter 1 don't understand why Obi-Wan reacts that way with Kaien. GO back and read the summary. For those of you who have read it, then let the Force guide you…  
  
//|\\(Hehe, the Force…  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\ / 


	3. Devastation

Disclaimer: See first chapter.  Still pretty much the same disclaimer…

A/N: I've had to change the plot a bit because I got reports (more like speculations, really) that PADME WILL NOT DIE IN EPISODE III, rather she will go into hiding and wait until her babies grow up.  In the EU, there's a woman named Nerisha (or something like that, I don't remember anymore) who tells Luke a bunch of things and helps him find his mother.  Speculations go that Padme, after going into hiding, will change her name so that Vader will not find her.  That's why it's taken me a bit long to update.  Well, here's the next chapter.  Hope you guys like it too.  I've also noticed that I do write some pretty long paragraphs, so I'm doing my best to change that. 

A/N: Cameo in this one by one of the JA (Jedi Apprentice) characters.  A close friend of Obi-Wan.

One last A/N: If you're confused about where they are after reading this, then you didn't read this one last A/N.  They are still on Naboo, in the Jedi's Hideaway.

The Darkness Within

By Catz Kenobi

Chapter 3: Devastation

            Obi-Wan, Anakin and Kaien walked around the corridors of the Jedi's sanctuary, their footsteps echoing off the walls and bouncing into their ears.  For Obi-Wan, who had spent the most time in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant of the 3, the silence was deafening.  Though Jedi were known to be serious, stoic, even _rigid_ at times, the Temple, or wherever else a huge number of Jedi were present, would be teeming with life.  He was not used to this kind of silence where the Jedi popularity was concerned.  The corridors shouldn't have been this empty.  

            "Something's not right," Kaien said, drawing Obi-Wan out of his thoughts.  He noticed that they had unknowingly walked into a dimly lit corridor, one with neither windows, nor doors, for this corridor led straight to the makeshift meditation room.  The corridor was wide enough for 5 average sized people to walk in side by side in one line comfortably.  The lights started to grow dimmer as Anakin agreed with her.  "Even the Temple back at Coruscant was not this quiet-" 

"That's not what I'm talking about," Kaien said thoughtfully, cutting Anakin off.  "We should have run into something by now; An attack, a booby trap-"

She was cut off by the sudden total shut down of the lights.  The Jedi were engulfed in darkness.  "Or an ambush," Kaien finished.  The second she finished, the emergency lights went on, revealing battle droids in white armor that had been hiding in the crevices and the interior designs of the walls.  Obi-Wan didn't recognize the white armor.  This was definitely something new, probably from the Empire.  Three lightsaber blades went up, Obi-Wan's blue, Anakin's green and Kaien's black, a color unknown to both Jedi and Sith.  It was a lightsaber blade color that was entirely hers.

Out of the corner of his eye, Obi-Wan saw Kaien switching her lightsaber to her left hand in a reverse manner of handling, holding it across and in front of her body in the defensive position unique to the fighting style she had been trained in.  He and Anakin followed suit, going into defensive positions of their own.  The droids started to blast away.  Lightsabers waved around, turning the lasers back at their shooters.  The first few layers went down, and Kaien charged, followed by Obi-Wan and Anakin.  Their lightsabers cut through the droids as if through paper.  They were but colorful blurs of motion, turning gracefully, their lightsabers slashing and stabbing and plunging all the way.  

Obi-Wan began to cut a clear path for them to escape through.  Kaien and Anakin caught on, and covered him from the back.  "Let's go!" Obi-Wan called to them as soon as he had a clear path.  The 3 Jedi ran, deflecting lasers and cutting down droids blocking their way.  

There was only one way for them to go.  They headed for the room the Jedi had made into their meditation room.  What they saw caught them by surprise.  

The room was a wreck.  It was obvious someone-or some_thing_-had been here.  Plants had been knocked over or torn apart, there were evidences of a possible standoff by the droids, furniture had been blown apart, and the windows were in shards on the floor.  The pool of water, which had been situated in the middle of the room, was dirty and mucky.  A few bodies lay on the floor.  "Excuse me while I pick my jaw up off the floor," Kaien said deferentially as they looked around.  

"Look around for survivors," Obi-Wan said.  "And be careful not to be too loud.  The ceiling looks like it will cave in any second."  The 3 of them set off.  Obi-Wan then realized that what he had just said was virtually ridiculous.  It seemed impossible that there would be survivors.  But he didn't want to lose hope.  There had to be someone.  Just one, at least, who could tell them what had happened.

"I found one," Anakin called, careful to make his voice only loud enough for the other 2 to hear.  Obi-Wan and Kaien rushed to his side.  Anakin carefully picked up the body of the survivor.  "Bant!" Obi-Wan said.  Indeed, it was Bant, Obi-Wan's close friend.  They had been friends for a long time.  They had not forgotten their friendship even after Obi-Wan had first left the Jedi Temple.  Bant's eyes were fast losing their color, as was the rest of her skin, but she was clearly struggling to hold on.  "Obi-Wan…" she said, "you…must get…out…must…leave…" "Shh," Obi-Wan said, as he pulled her close to him, "save your strength.  We're going to get you out of here."  "Hide…Anakin…must hide…" Bant said.  "What?" Anakin and Obi-Wan said together.  "Empire…Anakin…" Bant was clearly trying to hold on just so she could get her message across.  "Empire…wants Skywalker…"  And with that, she breathed no more.  "Bant!" Obi-Wan said, forgetting that the ceiling looked precarious right now.  "Obi-Wan," Kaien said, "she's gone.  I'm sorry, but we must leave.  If the Empire gets their hands on Anakin…" "Obi-Wan, she's right," Anakin said, "we're going to have to leave her."  Sighing deeply, Obi-Wan nodded and reluctantly set her body down.  "We have to talk to the Council," he said as he straightened up.  "Or whatever's left of it," Kaien said.  With that, Obi-Wan, Kaien and Anakin ran out of the room, just as the ceiling crumbled into pieces and fell to the floor, crushing everything it landed on.  

A/N: short, wasn't that? Don't worry, more to come…just press that little button down there…

 |  
 |  
 |  
 |  
 |  
 |   
 |  
 |  
\ /  


End file.
